Order of the Deadliest Poison
The Nadra Dulla'slatïn or the Order of the Deadliest Poison is one of the two assassin covens that works for the priesthood of Shal'vrral. They are composed of Kaaradi and Urshari members and can be found in Kaarad, Täjara and the Wind elven settlements. The members of the Order of the Deadliest Poison have received a gift from the Unholy Child and exude an aura of death, fear and dominance to such an extent that it could kill the weak-willed; it is therefore no surprise that these assassins kill in the shadow, using their aura to create terror before the kill. The Dulla'slatïn name comes from a Kaaradi proverb "Duricha skadal slatïn, Skiir na dulla", which could be translated by "Among ten thousand poisons, Fear is the deadliest one". History Birth of the Covens The Covens are organizations formed close to ten millennia ago; dating back to the very end of the Age of Myth, when Shal'vrral, the Unholy Child and the only one of the Monster-Gods that was created by Kaaradi's faith, came into existence and granted his Symbol to the newborns. Indeed, the Covens recruit only the white skinned and white haired Kaaradi; those Kaaradi also have jade pupils, contrary to the common amethyst pupil of their brethren. Modern Times The Kaaradi's Assassins can be seen working for the Ogre Commonwealth, the Windelven Dukes, the Täjaran Nobles or any other bider. Such actions must be sanctioned by the Priesthood of Shal'vrral, these sanctions are decided according to the visions granted by the God of Death. And when the Assassins are working for indirectly for their faith, they always bring back great trophies, like the Ogre slaves in the recent decades. Goals and Methods The Covens of Assassins have a very clear goal: to purge the world of the lurking corruption brought by the Gods from Below and their mad worshippers. To achieve this goal, the covens train children since they are two years old (instead of three, like the usual Kaaradi) in the arts of fighting, poisonous concoctions, linguistics, persuasion and the Kaaradi faith. This training is one of the most excruciating in Kaarad and among the Urshari, for they must be ready to face alone dangers that would require normally at least ten Kaaradi. Since their founding, the Covens had to face the most terrifying secret in Kaarad: not all Kaaradi possess the strength of will, the abnegation and the moral compass to stand against Those from Below and reject their false promises; choosing to sell their souls in exchange of power in this life, vengeance or to save the life of loved ones, those spared during a raid. But all those deluded by their promises share the same fate: a quick and merciful death in the hands of the Assassins and an eternity of suffering at the hands of their new Gods. Among the Urshari, the Assassins are known to not only hunt the worshippers of the Terror-Gods, but also all those who dare to worship any abominable gods and other atrocious entities. However in Kaarad, Täjara or the Windlands the Assassins must often grant their services to these communities, as a mean to both ensure their safety, but to also enhance their position in the never ending war with the dark deities. In Kaarad In the mazes of tunnel that is Kaarad Dulla'slatïn hide in the utmost secrety among their fellow Kaaradi, for the means they use to uproot corruption is one of the deadliest: bringing fear to the hearts of the weak, forcing them to feel the wrath of Shal'vrral and his disgust for their failure. The Assassins of the Dulla'slatïn intervene more often that their brethren from the Dakra'nakor in Kaarad, as it is rare when the corruption lurking in the fallen can be discovered with a sly tongue and subtle manoeuvres. Therefore, when the Dulla'slatïn strike, they use their lethal training to bring the most atrocious death to their targets: gutted and mutilated corpses are but the less terrific remnants from the first strike of the Dulla'slatïn. But those horrors exist only to bring fear into their real targets, those corrupted that are able to hide in plain sight. But even those traitors, with their soulless bodies used to hide their decaying spirituality, make mistakes when their fear has poisoned them. The Dula'slatïn are trained to master their aura for so they can suppress it and then release its full might in an instant, making hearts explode and breaking minds. They are rigorously trained in the armed combat, as they never appear in plain sight and don't need to hide their presence. Despite their incredible abilities, it is rare to find one of the Dulla'slatïn from Kaarad in the Overworld, as their methods are too extreme to allow them to hide long periods in a world where the sun will burn their skins and eyes. In the Overworld they strike with greater ferocity than in Kaarad, making no distinction between those innocents associated with the corrupted and their target, leaving rivers of blood and mountains of corpses behind them in days. But the saddest truth about the Dulla'slatïn is that they loath killing. They were chosen by their God to be his most terrible executors, and for them, it is an atrocious necessity. This fact helps explain their horrific behaviour when they finally strike their preys, venting their hatred on the corrupted who force them to kill. In the Kaarad, the Nadra Dulla'slatïn answer only to the Priests of Shal'vrral. Even the greatest of the Assassins from this Order will relentlessly obey a task given to him by the lowest of Shal'vrral priesthood and like the other of Assassins, recognize no other authorities than those Dedicated of He who bring Peace. Those who wish to use the Order to improve the Kaarad (such as the Kiaris family during the three last generations) must convince the Priests of the Unholy Child. In Täjara In the mighty Empire of Täjara, the Nadra Dallu'slatïn is called Naadra Dalu'slaat and have pledged themselves beyond the Priesthood of Shal'vrral, swearing an oath of exclusive mundane work to the Magister of the Gods, a choice dictated by their faith, believing that it was only in serving the spiritual power of Täjara that they could hope to purge the world of its corruption. Since a thousand years the Dalu'slaat serve in Täjara as a counterforce to the other Coven of Assassins and the imperial Blackguard. They are a highly valued tool to the Magister who tends to protect the Urshari when they population suffer from the Scions of Täj. Just like their Kaaradi brethren these assassins are specialized in the brutal suppression of their enemies, even if they are still far from the Dallu'slatïn brutality, and have given birth to the legend of the "Bloody ghosts" in many Täjaran settlements where they have operated. The Dalu'slaat is the group of Urshari which as the most contact with all of the Täjaran society, since the Magister useS them to deal with problems in every caste of their society. Despite this they still believe that the orders emanating from the Priesthood of the Unholy Child are more important than those coming from the Magister, which has lead to some tensions. The Dalu'slaat usually avoid the Dallu'slatïn operating in their vicinity, for they fear that the Kaaradi could retaliate against their families and they are even ready to work with them on some occasions, even if they find the usual brutal and vicious behaviour of their Kaaradi comrades rather disturbing. But they accept it as a proof of their flawed faith and culture while avoiding to bring the subject to their allies of one night. However the Dalu'slaat refuse to work with the Urshari from the Windlands, who they see as weak. The Dalu'slaat are better than the Dalu'slatïn when it comes to the using their aura of horror, since they are able to modulate it for short periods of time leading their prey's bodies to suffer a great toll of damage when quickly switching from pure disgust to a calm sensation until a wave of fear strikes them. In the Windlands It is among the Urshari who chose to settle with the Wind Elves that this Order of Assassins has undergone the greatest changes. The Allu'sulatan (as it is known among those Urshari) lack any central authority and only work for their Urshari communities. It's a consequence of the low numbers of Urshari living in the Windlands and the fragmentary politics of the Ashatari. The elves lacked a powerful central authority when the Urshari joined them and the Nada Allu'sulatan felt that it would be dangerous to make their presence known to the elves since their factions would have tried to use them to their own ends. Worse, the elves tendency to fight among themselves was horrific to the Urshari. Therefore the Assassins as a whole chose to operate only on a local level. There are a lot of different traditions among the Allu'sulatan and that the name is only the common denomination of multiple groups of assassins sharing the dreadful aura granted by Shal'vrral. Some of those groups train mainly their physical brutality while others merely enhance their aura, but in the end they all operate in secrecy. The Alu'sulatan main goal is to discover the Stale Elves and other spiritually corrupted threats to the Windlands. Many carnages among the Ashtari ended with the revelation of the true nature of the dead: worshippers of Those from below, the Trinity of Shadow or worse. This as created the legend of the "Ever vigilante" among the elves who hold Urshari near their towns. Just like their Täjaran counterpart, the Allu'sulatan will work with the Dallu'slatïn, even if they find the latter distasteful and unnecessarily brutal. However they despise the Dalu'slaat who have chosen to partake in what they saw as the political corruption of Täjara and the enhancement of slavers worse than the Kaaradi. Because at local level it is hard to tell where they are more skilled than the Kaaradi or Urshari from Täjara. However their greatest strength is their versatility and the fact that when different local groups work together their prey will never know what they face. See Also * Order of the Loving Death Category:Groups Category:Military groups Category:Religious groups